Lost Grace
by temariXshikamaruluva
Summary: Natural innocence is impossible to obtain once lost but the ability to portray is never truly relinquished. Through training & the harsh reality of the vindictive Western Lands Rin slowly learns the true reason why her Lord revived her all those years ago
1. Growth

This is a fanfiction centering on Rin and Sesshomaru. I do think that I will eventually be making them a romantic pairing, though I do plan on making a lot of character development before we reach that point.

Here goes,

Please tell me how my beginning is. This fic will most likely be between twenty and fifty thousand by the end, but that is really vague guideline, for all I know it could be over in three chapters of become a hundred thousand words epic like my Naruto story.

* * *

**Lost Grace**

**Chapter 1 – Growth**

She had grown divinely. There was some sort or unearthly allure and elegance that she had obtained over the years. It was undeniable. She was not haughty or vivacious in the least however she did hold up a grace that was hard, if not nearly impossible to come across. For many years now she had wished to be like her Lord; to be strong and proud. A second life had been bestowed upon her, and she was blessed with the protection of her Lord, but still she wasn't satisfied. Rin wanted more. She wanted to be respected and credited with her own self worth, not be hidden in the shadows. Not anymore.

She frowned slightly. It was times like this that frustrated her the most, times where she literally was in the shadow of her Lord. His tall silhouette was striding confidently through the thick forest a few paces ahead of her. He walked with an unmatched sense of sacred authority. "Sesshomaru-sama, onegai." she had finally broken the long standing silence.

His eyes hardened. He knew exactly what she was speaking of. Rin had been pestering him about it for a while now, not that it was unexpected in the least. He always knew that she would eventually ask it of him for the umpteenth time.

Sesshomaru stopped in mid stride, but refused to give the courtesy of turning to face her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Onegai!" she repeated much louder. She scowled inwardly. 'Why does he never turn to face me when I speak of this?'

He closed his eyes softly. "The answer is still no Rin."

She bit her lip. She was shaking slightly with uncertainty, it was now or never. She had to force him to accept. "Sesshomaru-sama!! Onegai! I am no use as I am!"

He finally turned to face his ward. It was clear that she had grown substantially. Not just physically but mentally as well. She was not ignorant anymore, this was something that been bothering him in recent times. She wanted answers and didn't like being ignored or brushed off. "Why is it that you want me to train you?" he asked smoothly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her frowned deepening. "You know why my Lord. I have repeated myself already." When he seemed unfazed she quickly grew angry. "My Lord, please train me! I want to- no I have to learn how to fight! Do you know how many times I have asked you?!" Rin inhaled sharply, and clasped a hand over her mouth instantly. She was surprised by her own outburst. She could not remember ever speaking so audaciously to her Lord before.

He frowned slightly at her, his eyes widening just minimally. It was such a negligible reaction it would have been unnoticeable to anyone but Rin. She was as perceptive as any, although being around him for almost every second during the past ten years did assisted Rin in her deduction as well. "Do explain yourself." he eyed her curiously.

Rin gulped down her nervousness. She could not afford to be lax. "Onegai, you know I want training my Lord. I do not wish to be a burden. Not when I know that with the right instruction I am fully capable of being adequate at defending myself at least."

As he contemplated his options he took in her full profile. She was quite tall for a girl, a human girl in particular. She was level with his eyes thus making her at least 5 '10'. She held herself with a sturdy and confident posture. Her form was toned, undoubtedly from all their travels; nevertheless she did have a favorable figure. Her dark brown eyes were strikingly large, and portrayed her every emotion. It never ceased to fascinate him, how freely she gave away her feelings. It was something that he could never even fathom. "Do you think that you could become adequate? Is that all?"

She held her head high. "I will do my best, become all that I can…no matter what. As for the rest, I don't know how hard you'll train me."

His frown became even more pronounced. "I didn't accept your training."

Rin smirked at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes, but you will my Lord." She began to pace towards him. She thought that now would be a good time to inform her lord of her discovery which she had been hiding from him for weeks.

Sesshomaru scowled inwardly. He didn't like it when she spoke so knowingly. It wasn't a good trait for anyone, let alone a young, naïve, human girl.

"I also know that we are close to the Western Palace. The terrain has been changing. I have known for a while. Ever since I began to question you about training you have changed the directions of our travels. For a few weeks now I have been certain that you'd accept my training." She smiled brightly at him, her eyes softening. 'I wonder if this was a test…to see how much I wanted to train. Obviously he wouldn't have forced me but now he is certain. He knows that for me to persist like this means that it is something that I want very much.'

Again her Lord did not feel the need to reply. He had nothing to say. He turned on his heel and continued towards his Palace.

She followed closely behind him. "You did teach me how to track, and feel a heightened sense of direction. I am sure that my training will go fine. I do not wish to hinder any plans that you must have." she said levelly.

"You want to be trained yet you wish not to hinder my plans, what is it that you truly seek?" he asked.

She put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I might be to bold to say this my Lord-"

"That has yet to have stopped you from asking." he cut her off smoothly.

Rin scowled at his back. "No it hasn't." She was forced to speed up suddenly, as her Lord set a harsh pace. "As I was saying I do not think that you are the type of demon who would sacrifice any of your prearranged plans for my training therefore I believe that your plans are just that, my training and have been for a while now."

He nodded. Her correct deduction was not surprising in the least, though it was unnerving how well she could read him. Sesshomaru was far too used to it to show any surprise.

"I will not disappoint you Sesshomaru-sama." she vowed. Her demeanor was poised and ready for what lay ahead.

"Nor would I be accepting disappointment."

* * *

How is it? 

Review please!

I don't know if I should continue

**Translations**

-sama – an extremely respectful suffix for someone of a very high rank, much higher than the person addressing

-onegai - please

Should anyone be interested I do have a KagomeXInuyasha one shot, a Fullmetal Alchemist Bluebirds Illusions story and a hundred thousand word Naruto epic.

thank you for reading,

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	2. Inunochi

**Review replies:**

**adeaneri** – thank you for the review, first one of this story! However I must say I don't really think that asking if I should continue is that foolish of question. What is the point of continuing to post chapters for something that people won't read nor appreciate? I am not attached to this story in the least. Should people want to continue they had better tell me. If I didn't get any reviews there is no way I would have written this chapter. I follow that rule so long as I am not taken with the story myself, which normally doesn't happen until at least ten to twenty thousand words in. So no review equals no new chapter so long as it is I am writing for the readers. If there are no readers then I won't write. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for the review. I had a lot fun writing this chapter as well. And Jaken is at the Western Palace doing some paperwork. You'll probably see him in chapter 3.

**Rachelandthecupcakescrusades** – thanks for the review!! They really are appreciated. Hope you like this chapter too!

**Jenn225** – thank you for the review! I hope that it still has potential I hope that you are not one of those people who hate OC's because there is two in this chapter. I did my best to make them as well developed as possible please tell me if I succeeded in making them a REAL part of the story.

This chapter is over four thousand seven hundred words. This took ages. Please appreciate it!!

* * *

**Lost Grace**

**Chapter 2 – Inunochi**

She stood on the topmost peak of the highest mountain on the range that surrounded the Western Palace. She held herself with confidence that was far beyond arrogant. To some it would be repulsive how conceited and full or herself she was. Of course no one would ever confront her about her vanity for fear of loosing their own lives. Every inch of her body was portraying a cold demeanor of distain as though it were etched into her very soul. Her long lower back length silky, silver hair billowed behind her from the prevailing wind in wavy and curly wisps that never seemed to tangle. From habit her sharp unearthly pale blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. Her elegant clothing was fitted perfectly to her strong, thin form. Her apparel was very similar to that of the Western Lords. She had worn this style of outfit for almost her entire life, and therefore much longer than the Western Lord himself. From her constant, almost obsessive training she had managed to uphold this toned physique for the majority of her immortal, amaranthine life.

It was certain that when he'd return he'd use this particular entrance to the Western Lands. He always did and she knew it as well as anyone. Ever since he was a child he would come this way. He favored it for some strange reason. She knew that he would be returning to the Western Palace soon, but she wasn't so sure if it was for the right reasons. She had been able to sense her nephew, the Western Lord for almost half an hour now. He was moving remarkably slowly for someone of his stature and strength but there was a viable reason for that. He had that human girl with him. The fact that such a powerful and noble demon could be reduced to such a pitiful state never ceased to anger her, and it intensified her distain for the girl. 'I guess he is the same as his Chichue, Toga-nii-san…' she thought. Her emotionless face slowly contorting into one of subtly fury.

She could see them clearly now, her nephew and his nigen ward. They had just exited the forest a few kilometers away from her. They were small to her eyes because they were so far away from her and almost a kilometer below her as well. "I wonder how he expects her to get up this mountain…" she mumbled.

"You do know that mumbling to yourself is an indication of either insanity or great intelligence." spoke a smooth voice from behind her.

Her pointed demon ears twitched involuntarily. She closed her eyes in agitation. "I thought I told the elites specifically not to come over to this entrance, or does my memory deceive me?"

"Of course not, but when do we ever listen? Especially to someone who isn't even our master, you shouldn't flatter yourself too much my Lady."

"Well the other elites evidently have no trouble following direct orders from an obvious superior, but I guess there are always abominations even in the most well respected of ranks." She paused for cruel effect and opened her eyes lazily. "I thought I made an impression on you elites not to underestimate my strength even if it has been twenty years since I was your General."

"You're as harsh as ever Inunochi."

She turned to face him, a look of boredom fixed upon it. "And you're as annoying as ever Nekketsu." She about-faced Tsumaru and returned her attention back to the Western Lord and his ward.

(Nekketsu means hot-blooded)

"You do know that you're being a hypocrite when you call me that." he said, his tone was affronted. He didn't like speaking to her when she wasn't even giving the courtesy of facing him. He knew that she did in on purpose though. To speak to her back was a way of showing her predominance. Nevertheless it was etching away at his own pride.

"How so?" she questioned.

"You are the most hot-blooded demon I know."

Inunochi had to withhold a snort at this. 'That is saying a lot considering he is comparing me to my deceased brother Toga and his two sons, Sesshomaru and that bastard hanyou Inuyasha. As well my other brother Isamu and what kind of purebred or half breeds he has undoubtedly produced.'

The elite continued as though he didn't even notice Inunochi's non supportive response. "I know that you of all people should call me by my given name. Nekketsu is just my military alias, ironically given to me by none other than you. But since you abandoned us and your position as our General of the Western Armies elites a long ago I don't think you should continue calling me that."

"I thought I taught you not to aggravate those who could kill you in an instant." she snapped back. She knew it would have no effect upon someone as thick skulled as this particular demon. 'I thought surely he'd be dead by now with his consistent disobeying of direct orders and a smart ass attitude that he can't even back up.' she thought. She was surprised that her nephew Sesshomaru had just now sensed her watchful eyes. She gathered the distinct impression that he was not happy to see her in the Western Lands. 'Has he really been weakened like my brother? His father, my nii-san? There must be a curse over the males in this the family. Both of my brothers succumbed to humans and now the one who I thought was similar to me, my nephew Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West has been taken a hold of too.'

"You won't kill me Inunochi. You have had plenty of opportunity and haven't felt the need to yet."

"Don't test me soldier." she said dangerously.

"You're not my commander anymore. I already asked you to call me by my given name."

"I'd rather not." Her patience for this particular demon was thinning.

"Your nephew still has that girl I see. I thought that he would have disposed of her long ago." he said, a frown forming on his formerly nonchalant face.

She let his lack of respectful title for her nephew slide this once. Her own frown deepened even more. "So did I." she said lightly.

He looked at her with a surprised expression. "You're not worried that he will fall for this wench are you?" She didn't reply which answered his question nonetheless. "She won't last long here."

"Why is that soldier?"

He scowled at her for the continued refusal of using his name. She couldn't see because she was still a few paces ahead of him but she sensed it regardless. "Last time that Rin came to the Western Lands when you weren't here it was acceptable. You remember that even before Rin came we were taught not to injure children for they were declared innocent, humans included. This rule as you obviously know was inducted by your brother, Toga-sama a long time ago. Of course there were many, perhaps the majority who didn't abide by it and they were rarely punished for it. But it was still enough of a deterrent so that when Lord Sesshomaru returned with the human a few years back no one would dare lay a finger on the girl whist she was under his watch."

"Are you saying now is different?" asked Inunochi.

"Yes. She is almost fully grown, probably sixteen or so."

"Go on..."

"Lord Sesshomaru is indeed powerful but he will not be able to control all of us elites. That is not even starting on those who work inside the castle. His elites won't want to fight for him when they think he has become weak. In a worst case scenario some might even organize a real uprising and a full on rebellion. Hell, the last human we demons respected and accepted almost as one of our own was the Miko High Priestess Midoriko and that was around a millennium ago. It is unlikely that this one human would be left unscathed knowing our historical endeavors with this breed."

She nodded. "Though I don't understand why you feel the obligation to repeat to me things which I taught you in the first place. You are far too young to know Midoriko. I however was alive, perhaps not even half a thousand years old at the time but I knew her. Oh yes, I knew her very well." she said quietly. Her memories were creeping up on her frequently of late, Midoriko in particular. "She was remarkable. Of all people it was her fate to become a Miko with the ability to slay even the most well trained demons. At the time it was rather frightening to us all. But even with her divine power she fell after only twenty or thirty years on this earth. To us demons it was a blink of an eye she was dead. She was a mere flash of my life and then she was gone forever…" she looked down at the lightly snow caked peaks of which she stood. "That is the true reason why we cannot live with humans." she said quietly.

He nodded at her explanation. "Now though there are many elites and even house workers who won't be as accepting as last time Rin was here."

"Explain."

"I mean to say that there are those who would have no fear to exploit her in the cruelest ways that a female can be."

Inunochi fell silent at this. Her brow frowned of its own accord. She continued to watch Rin and Sesshomaru's progress towards the mountain, they were close now. 'What he just said is a polite way of telling me that they won't be afraid to assault her. Even rape isn't out of the question by the way the elite is speaking.' She focused her attention on the human girl. She seemed very happy and content in the presents of the almighty lord. Naïve, she saw her picking flowers that grew along the paths they were walking, completely oblivious to the fact of who her traveling partner was. She wondered vaguely if this girl had any idea how many hundreds, no thousands of humans Sesshomaru had surely killed. She withheld a sigh and closed her eyes softy. "I can't have that happening." she said quietly.

"Now you must explain yourself."

"No woman should ever be taken advantage of like that."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Not even a human?"

She shook her head. "No…not even a human."

He snorted rudely at her. "You are turning soft just like the rest of the White Dog family."

Luckily she made no response to his comment.

He frowned at her uncharacteristic silence. It was making feel very uncomfortable and anxious. He had only see her speechless once before and that was right before she turned into her true form and went on an insane blood-bathed, killing spree. "I will be returning to the training grounds. If I stay much longer they may think that I disobeyed the orders and came here against your orders." he said quickly.

She closed her eyes softy, a small, small smile playing on her lips. "Thank you."

He stopped in midstride, almost frozen in shock. '…did she just say thanks?'

"You have given me an idea Tsumaru." she said smoothly.

He smiled faintly. 'Bout time that almighty bitch used my name.' He nodded respectfully. "Anytime." He continued on his way down the hill's other side towards the Palace.

(Get it? Bitch? Dog family, female dog ha-ha….well I thought it was funny!)

* * *

To put it lightly, Sesshomaru was not pleased in the least. 'What is that demon doing here? She hasn't been in the Western Lands for almost twenty years. What is her purpose?' He suddenly felt foolish for the thought. He had a very good idea as to why she was here and it had something to do with his companion.

He turned to his ward who was beginning to get slightly short of breath. "Use the technique Rin." he said.

Her eyes went wide. "Really Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. Her apparent exhaustion was long forgotten.

He didn't reply and turned continued up the steep mountain at an inhuman pace.

Rin stopped, closing her eyes softly. She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together to form some sort of seal. "Focus Rin…" she mumbled under her breath. 'Focus.' Her feet began to glow a light pink, she had gathered her spiritual energy there. 'Lucky I met that priestess. I think I have this holy technique down pat now.' She took another deep breath and looked up at the mountain before her. She had to plan it now, her momentum would propel her somewhere no matter if she directed it or not. She had to calculate it perfectly. She saw that she could make it in at least five jumps. She focused her energy on her feet once again. "1, 2, 3." She pushed off harshly, breaking the stone that had been her platform jumping at least twenty feet in the air. She landed with one foot on a jagged stone that was poking out of the mountainside she instantly pushed off again, flying another twenty feet, landing again and pushing off again. She didn't seem to care that if she had miss calculated it that she would fall down the mountain most likely to her death. She reached the top of the mountain only a few seconds after Sesshomaru.

"I did it my lord." she said proudly, with haughtiness that she had never before portrayed in her life. Evidently she was very pleased with herself. She was beaming.

He nodded. "As expected.

Her smirk just grew bigger, though faltering when she realized her Lord was not moving, clearly focused on someone or something else that she couldn't see.

"What is it my Lord?" she asked quietly.

He didn't have time to reply.

A voice echoed loudly around where Rin and Sesshomaru were atop of the peak. "She is good Sesshomaru."

Rin gasped sharply and instinctively moved closer to her Lord. The voice had no origin so she was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from.

He didn't reply, just stood there impassively, waiting for her to make her appearance.

"Is this any way to greet me Sesshomaru? I thought surely that my brother had taught you some manners." she said. Her voice was strong, confident and very intimidating, booming with arrogance. She spoke with authority that she was clearly accustomed to, and it demanded unyielding respect. Her words were echoing audibly atop the mountain. She was just coming into their vision from over a ledge about a hundred meters away. She continued to speak as she paced towards them. "She has holy powers eh?" she asked lightly, smirking cruelly. "But you see Sesshomaru; you must realize…she will never have what we have." Her smirk grew. She bent her knees and in a flash took a large powerful jump, breaking the stone beneath her feet. She soared through the air with remarkable technique of someone who had done it millions of times. She was practically flying and was going so fast that it looked as though she were going to plow right through Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyes went wide as she saw the lady's silhouette being lit up from behind by the red setting sun, it was a remarkable sight to behold, but she was too terrified to relish in any of its majesty. In favor she took to hiding behind her Lord. "Ekk!!" she squeaked. She covered her head with her hands and closing her eyes, waiting to impact but nothing came. She peaked open one eye hesitantly. She gasped sharply at seeing this demoness a centimeter in front of her Lord. They were almost literally nose to nose. Their remarkable resemblance was undeniable. They both had the same long, silvery hair although the lady's was wavy and curly unlike her Lords. She also had the exact same double blue demon markings on either cheek. They had the same cold sharp eyes that looked as they could see inside your soul, although hers were remarkable pale blue, rather than his deep gold. They were exactly the same height and were glaring at each other with such intensity that she thought the air between them would explode any second.

Sesshomaru was actually the first to give in. He closed his eyes. "General Inunochi."

Rin looked out from behind her Lord. 'General…?' she could tell that this woman must be very strong. Perhaps almost as strong as her master by the way he was acting. Rin knew that if anyone else acted so disrespectfully to her Lord they'd normally be dead by now.

Inunochi smirked yet again. Sesshomaru's frown deepened even more. He could sense was she was about to do.

Suddenly to Rin's sight the demoness had disappeared, just vanished. 'Where did she go?' she found out all too soon.

"She's a cute one Sessho." said a smooth voice from behind her. Obviously it was the demoness but Rin still had to use all her willpower not to jump. She felt the warm, steady breath of the demon on the back of her neck. She felt as though she were being made a mockery of what with her own nervous, uneven breathing. Rin couldn't suppress a violent shudder.

Sesshomaru was growing more ill-tempered by the second. "I will cut out your tongue should you continue to make imbecilic comments."

Inunochi frowned. She grasped Rin's arm tightly and pulled her so the girl was in between the demons forming a semi circle. Sesshomaru's hand was on the hilt of Tokijin in an instant. Inunochi was facing her nephew confidently, a smirk on her proudly arrogant face. "Perhaps I will cut out your tongue 'Lord Sesshomaru' should you continue to use a sword to speak for you." she spat. Her grip on his ward tightened so she was almost breaking the skin.

It was official. Inunochi was equal to Inuyasha on Sesshomaru's list of people that could piss…him…off.

"You won't speak like such to me Inunochi."

She rolled her eyes. "Really Sessho, why don't you call me auntie?"

Rin looked between the two with wide eyes. 'So that is Lord Sesshomaru's…aunt?'

"My patience is thin Inunochi."

"It always is."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You abandoned the West."

"Don't make be repeat myself -chan, I again could ask you the same."

"Do you really want to fight me?"

"Only if you want to loose."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. He went to withdraw Tokijin. Inunochi mirrored him by withdrawing her own sword.

She stepped back in a trained fighter's stance, her expression wildly excited.

Rin bit her trembling lip. She looked between the two with a fearful expression. When Inunochi took a step towards her lord she couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her eyes shut, her body tensing. "Stop it!!" she exclaimed. Both demons froze in midstride at the uncalled for outburst. They were looking at her with either a slight interest or a surprised expression. "Just stop it." She mumbled weakly. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she clenched her hands in tight fits. "Fighting for no reason is stupid and useless! I don't even know what either of you is getting mad over anyway!!" her breath was coming out in uneven rasps. She didn't even know why she was getting so angry but the whole situation was just so ridiculous. "I know that I can't stop you two from fighting but I don't see the point…" she turned her attention to Inunochi. "If you really want to know why we are here it is because Lord Sesshomaru promised that he'd train me, and since that was the plan in the first place I am going to get prepared." She stormed away, reaching the other side of the mountains ledge. She quickly formed the hand seals that she was taught and jumped into the valley of the Western Lands. She knew that her outburst was immature but she really couldn't care less. She wanted to go and complain to Jaken about all her problems.

It took a while for Inunochi to realize what just happened. When she did she couldn't help laughing. "Gezz Sessho she is a feisty one you have here." she snorted indignantly. "I must say it is a terrible attitude for a human to have but I have to admit that I do think it is one of the most amusing things to watch." She said lightly. "But she is wrong about one thing." she said when she finally managed to regain her composure. "She may not be able to stop me from fighting but you on the other hand…"

When Sesshomaru got over his initial mild surprise, his face darkened again. "What are you implying?"

She eyed him lightly. "Don't ask questions to which you already know the answer."

He didn't respond.

She smirked. "Now that is more like it." She put her sword back into its sheath. "Regardless of what you may think I did not come here to fight you, although I knew that I probably would have to if I wanted to knock any sense into that impenetrable, iron skull of yours. I must say I am surprised in the diagnosis. Ever since your little fall-out you when you were younger you have developed an useless, ice-cold heart, however I didn't think it possible to make that translate into a useless, frozen brain as well. You have acted like the spoilt child you are; without any common sense whatsoever."

Sesshomaru's eyes if possible darkened even more. He knew what she was so shamelessly insinuating.

"I of course wasn't expecting your nigen ward to be so bold and thus wasn't forced to use any physical measures." she continued, though pausing as to carefully think over what she was about to say. "I just hope that you are not confusing her with someone else Sesshomaru." she said earnestly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Inunochi scoffed comically. "This is indeed a rare occurrence when the great Lord Sesshomaru admits that he is an ignorant fool. I will savor it for eternity."

"Eternity won't be too long for you should you continue like this."

She scowled at him. "You know as well as I do that I am talking about the Miko high priestess Midoriko."

He narrowed his eyes. "What about her?"

"I know why you saved this one human girl. I have had my suspicions even before I met her but this encounter has solidified my theory." she said with all seriousness. "I know what kind of relationship you and Midoriko had. I am certain that had she been a demon you would have taken her as your mate."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you…don't you presume to know what happened."

"Do you forget that I was also fond of the priestess as well?"

"I was not fond of that witch." he said in a deathly quiet voice.

Her eyes widened in genuine surprise. "Don't tell me that you're still bitter over what happened."

"She betrayed me. She is no better than Naraku."

"She saved your life!" she exclaimed.

"You know nothing."

"I know more than you care to admit to yourself." she said. Her expression was clearly disappointed. "Rin is definitely no Miko, not yet at least but the resemblance each in body, mind and soul is remarkable."

Sesshomaru fell silent at this.

"Wouldn't you agree Lord of the West?"

He didn't reply yet again. He hadn't thought of Midoriko for almost a century. Of course he had seen the similarities, that was why he had planned on training Rin in the first place but now he was forced to see. Up until now Midoriko has just been a memory that he hid in the deep recesses of his mind. Now that it was brought to the surface it was causing him all kinds of inner debate.

"You shouldn't have come back Sesshomaru." she said levelly. "You have put your ward at great risk. I thought you possessed common sense, I was wrong. What you have done is very selfish and stupid."

"How so?" he asked. He refrained from being concerned with her imbecilic comments. He knew she was trying to goad him and he refused to be part of her game.

"I have reason to believe that your soldiers are becoming discontent with the way you are running things."

"Have you ever known me to care what others think?"

"No, but this is no small matter." she took a deep breath. "I have been told that some might even plan revolt against you."

"Why should this trouble me?"

"Why?!" she exclaimed. "Are you blind? They could overthrow you! Don't think that you are invulnerable to hundreds of well trained elites. They are not happy with you."

"Do they think I am weakened?"

"They have thought that our family has been falling for ages. Now is just the breaking point."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"It began when your father made it law not to kill human children. Then your father even took a human wife and had a hanyou son. Rumor has it that Isamu my other brother has also taken a human wife. You and I were the only ones left uncorrupted, but when I felt here as the General and you got a human companion things spiraled out of control."

His eyes dulled slightly. 'Is that so…' he thought.

"But there is more. I have been told that the elites have grown restless. There are many who won't hesitate to hurt your ward."

"They aren't that stupid."

"Damn it Sesshomaru! It's not stupidity! They think that you have become weakened. They won't serve you unless you continue to portray that you are indeed the most powerful demon in the West and bringing a young defenseless human girl into the picture doesn't help. She is your weakness and you know it as well as anyone. She has no means for protecting herself. If they capture her who knows what they'll do to her, and you yourself will be powerless. You know how the elites are. They would not even flinch to rape a human. If they take her hostage what will you do? I don't care what you have planned but now you are walking the same path as your father Toga, and in case if you don't remember he is dead. This will not end well for neither you nor your ward, I hope you realize that."

The sides of Sesshomaru's mouth turned up slightly. "I expected as much. But think you so little of me as to allow that to come to pass? I assure you that none of those events shall occur. I won't allow it to come to that."

"It is not within you power to say what it will and won't come to." She scowled as he continued to smile eerily like he would when he was about to go for a particularly good kill. "Damn it Sesshomaru this is not a game!!!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing audibly. He seemed a bit more humbled and serious. "This is falling out of your control. Why did you return?"

His eyes softened slightly. "I had to."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions to which you already know the answer."

"…do you mean…to train her…? So they don't underestimate you and your reasons for protecting her?" she asked.

He nodded.

"But that is impossible. The last human who we demons respected was…"

"Midoriko." He finished the sentence for her. He began to walk toward the other ledge that led down in cliffs to the palace area.

Realization washed over her. "Then you think this girl is…?" she asked breathlessly. "You think she can do it?" Inunochi jogged to catch up with him.

"I had my doubts, but not anymore. Even though I dislike admitting it I noticed the similarities long before you did."

"You seem confident."

"I know."

"You are going to need help."

"And I am not going to accept it."

"Don't let it go to your head -chan. I am not doing this for you. I just don't feel like having you abolish our nobility without a fight."

He made an indifferent sound.

"I am taking back my position as your General. If you are going to train this girl, this possible Midoriko reincarnation you are going to have to be on full alert."

He nodded. He already knew this. "I want you to do something else for me too."

"Now what would that be?"

"I want you to find out if she indeed is the reincarnation of Midoriko, and if she is a Miko."

"Don't get your hopes up nephew. Regardless of the similarities the chances of that are slim to nil."

"What are the chances that she'd be the one human that I save? You as well as any know how many humans I have killed. You know that it is a definite possibility. Their affinities are blatant."

She nodded. "I'll try. But if this is going to work I think we should spar often. Neither of us has been training in ages and I am sure our skills are going to have to be in top condition in order to pull this off." She smirked cunningly and looked over at her nephews' impassive face. "You are going to piss a lot of people off."

"This is nothing out of the ordinary."

She raised an eyebrow, he was smiling coldly again. At least she felt reassured concerning his efforts. He only smiled when he was getting excited for something to do with bloodshed. "…you are really liking this aren't you?"

"What?"

"Pissing all these people off."

"Yes, among other things."

* * *

My brain was on overdrive to come up with a plot based on my terrible first chapter.

Hope you like it.

Be warned. If no one reviews I won't continue it. I am not attached to this story yet. Now should someone else want to know what happens please do review and I promise so long as I get one good review I will always update it. I just need to know that someone will actually appreciate it.

Translations:

Chan –child (normally used as a suffix for names, i.e. Rin-chan when she was a child) now Inunochi is calling Sesshomaru –chan solely to mock and aggravate him, and also a way of portraying her strength by being of an older generation

Chichue – father

Nigen – human

Youkai – Demon

Hanyou – half breed (part demon part human)

Nii-san – older brother

Nii-chan – younger brother

Nee-san – older sister

Nee-chan – younger sister

Nekketsu – hot blooded (this isn't his real name, just a sort of nickname because he is such a rebel)

Arigato – thank you

Onegai – Please

White dog family tree

Many thousands of years ago there were two demons who were mates. The man was a dog demon, the women was an element (Fire element) – I doubt I will add this background into the story

Male – M

Female - F

Taikuyo (M) and Fumetsu (F)

They had three kids, the two eldest were boys, and then they had a girl.

Toga (M) Isamu (M) Inunochi (F)

Both Toga and Isamu married demons, after their deaths of their first mates they married humans

Inunochi never married or had kids, instead she became obsessed with war and became a general

Aitomaru (F) Izayoi (F) - were Toga's wives/mates; Tsukiko (F) Emi (F) - were/are Isamu's wives/mates

Toga had two children, one from each wife - Sesshomaru (M) Inuyasha (M)

Isamu had two children from his first wife and an unknown amount from his second - I haven't decided if I am going to even put Isamu or offspring that he has into the story. Tell me what you hink I have no names/genders for any of them yet

Hope you liked it.

Any critique/critic is also appreciated. I really like it when people give me ideas, tips etc. I might not use them but it might influence the direction in which the story is going.

Thank you for reading,

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva

P.S. I just had my fifteenth birthday so you know if anyone wanted to wish me happy birthday…


	3. A Cunning Hanyou

Firstly, apologies for the late update. You may blame it on my Fullmetal Alchemist obsession. I have written over twenty thousand words for that fic since I last had the pleasure of releasing a new chapter in this eloquently woven story. Haha I am such a suck. Ne way, on with the long awaited review replies;

Rachelandthecupcakescrusades – I must say I couldn't get over the fact that your review was about a quarter of the length of your name. It looked so awesomely awesome lmao. Anyway it is appreciated nonetheless. Glad you liked the previous chapter, tell me if this one is also up to you standards.

Jenn255 – grammar, grammar come now. It is 'nonetheless,' one word lmao. I had it the way you did a few months back and my English teacher corrected it. As of now it is one of my fav words. Glad you liked it even if it was a little out of the ordinary. I tried to portray people in a different light as well. I didn't want Rin to be a weak defenseless girl. I wanted her to have some confidence. It is normally not how she is shown and in effect might seem a bit OOC but w.e. I like her like this rather than some damsel in distress.

adeaneri – I am not sure that I ate so much that I couldn't move but I did stuff my face a fair bit. And it was good, ice cream cake roxs my soxs. Is that really physically possible to eat so much that the sides of your face hurt?? Let me know on that will ya lol. Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

Erilin-chan – glad you liked it! I am so happy that I have another reviewer, also thanks for the birthday regards. Much appreciated. It was funny; I skipped a grade so I am actually in grade 11. Some didn't know that I am a year younger so people came to my party with happy sixteenth birthday cards. It was hilarious. I hope I didn't confuse you. Sesshomaru and Midoriko were not romantically involved at all. Sesshomaru was young, well for a demon and had a fondness, perhaps even a soft spot for Midoriko. In chapter two when Inunochi says; "I know what kind of relationship you and Midoriko had. I am certain that had she been a demon you would have taken her as your mate." I didn't mean that they had a romantic relationship. But Inunochi understands that because of their closeness (even with Sesshomaru's hatred of humans) that should Midoriko have been a demon that he would have taken her as a mate. He was too prideful to take the relationship further (like Midoriko inwardly wanted to). In my story Midoriko will be referred to from time to time. Her loyalty to Sesshomaru as readers will find out would become her undoing and the reason for her death (aka. become the shikon jewel). As you will see that will have a great impact on getting Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship going in due time. I didn't put that in needlessly. I really don't understand what you mean about the story be lifeless. I don't really understand. Is there anything specific you could mention? Tell me if it changed. I really am doing my best. I can't really change it though if I don't know want is wrong.

**!!!!!!!!!!I have made major edits on the last two chapters, specifically the convo between Sesshomaru and Inunochi last chapter!!!! Its really funny oh my lord!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Lost Grace**

**Chapter 3 - A Cunning Hanyou; The Almighty Inunochi is finally put in her place **

'_The way in which one obtains power is never questioned. The sole factor that is under concern is their status and what type of authority is given in return.' – me _

The third day back was just as rough as the first. Backlash was visible, in fact far too prominent, especially in the males, more specifically in the single males. Sesshomaru had issued for the removal of many of the soldiers in his army and even the household by exile, absolute banishment or execution, even committing to some of the gruesome beheadings and impalings personally. Rin however was not being hindered in the least by the harassment and lackluster reception, even though she had not yet had the chance to receive real training. Both Inunochi and Sesshomaru had been swamped with a combination of paper work and abolishing small, unorganized rebellions. Not even considering the situation Rin was in fact holding her own fairly well, far too well actually. She was either oblivious or just plain indifferent to the Western Lands threatening instability. His ward had no idea to whom she was speaking so audaciously to half the time. She was unaware of anyone's status, age and power, all of which far surpassed her own. Sesshomaru made a mental note to speak with her concerning it in the evening. She was making far too many enemies already.

The first thing that Sesshomaru had done when returning to the Western Palace was order a Major from the elites in his army to secretly tail Rin wherever she went without giving away her position to anyone, even Rin. He was rewarded for his quick thinking when only a few hours after their return Akira foiled a demons' plan to assault his ward. Rin never even knew. However the young human girl was already beginning to notice the trailer with her natural intuition. Major Akira (her trailer) was the second highest ranking female in his elite's army after her much older half sister Colonel Chicka. Akira was young, most likely under a hundred but she had the intelligence equal to or greater than any other soldier in the Western Lands. She was fairly quiet, preferred to observe before making a move, cautious and did her research as to never underestimate an enemy. In general she was dangerously passive aggressive. She could make even the brightest minds feel as though they were trivial and elementary. Her tongue was rarely used though it was nevertheless one of the most demoralizing attacks which anyone in the Western Lands possessed. Whenever she did make a strategic military move it was always perfect. After all, think your opponent has a weakness and it becomes their strength. Akira was apathetic towards the rest of the elites ever since she was introduced in the last year Sesshomaru had lived in the West before encountering Rin. This was mainly because she was a quarter human, her mother had been a hanyou. Her sister Chicka was a full demon for they had different mothers. This was one of the three most prominent reasons for which he chose her to tail Rin. Sesshomaru knew that if anyone wasn't against humans it would be her. That and he wanted a female to whom Rin could converse to without fear, well once Rin realized that she was being followed and exposed her stalker that is.

His frown deepened. 'But Rin doesn't fear any of them…a grave error on her behalf. She is ignorant to their strength. Any of the elites could kill her before she even would even have the chance to blink. For someone vulnerable like her to lack fear is a terrible mistake.'

As for Inunochi, in short she was being a bitch to everyone within a kilometer radius. She was drilling the elites harder than the Western Lord thought physically and mentally possible. Sesshomaru was almost thankful that he only got the gist's of it. She could really piss him off and he detested anyone who took pleasure in getting a rise out of him.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru had been overwhelmed with a magnitude of paperwork which he had been neglecting of late. He had no time to literally run things, nor make plans for Rin's training. He left most of the confrontational disputes to Inunochi who excelled greatly in that area. It was a blessing though that Jaken was actually being useful for once. He was either keeping Rin company when no one else could or helping the Lord with the paperwork. In addition to that he had been complaining far less than usual. How Jaken's squeaky voice annoyed Sesshomaru to no end. Sesshomaru had a feeling that it had something to do with Rin. She was acting far more serious than what was normal for her. Her speech was far more advanced, and her etiquette improved substantially as well. It seemed as though she wanted to show that she could also be on the same terms as the powerful and educated demons who roamed the Western Lands. But the most shocking occurrence was that she wasn't taking to teasing Jaken…well not as much anyway; evidently some habits can never truly die no matter the years or circumstances.

He looked over the document in his hands. It was something concerning the relations with the Southern Lands. Their ancient Lord Nekozuko, a dear friend of his fathers in fact, had just passed away. His only surviving heir Lady Katsuo was to be coroneted sometime within the following weeks. The invitation invited up to fifty ambassadors from the Western Lands. He placed that document off to the side. He would come to a decision whether or not to go later. He had more pressing issues to deal with.

* * *

Inunochi's eyes darkened on Rin. She was annoyed that she had caught the helpless human girl alone…yet again. The human was told to have an escort with her at all times, well one that was visible anyway. Her trailer Akira didn't officially count, and was only to be used or revealed to Rin solely in extreme situations.

The precautious human refused to back down from the Lady Generals fierce gaze. She was utterly petrified of Inunochi when she was angry…but she couldn't let her know that. Rin was dully aware that her Lord was no where in sight so she had no one to cower behind, she didn't know if that was a blessing or not.

"Don't act like an idiot girl." she said smoothly. Her wavy hair was whipped back from a heavy gust of wind that came from the ocean frontier and in effect making her look even more forbidding than usual. Her blue eyes were full of ill requited malice. Her poised form echoed unmatchable authority that in moments such as this could even rival that of Sesshomaru's. She was beautifully breathtaking, and absolutely terrifying at the very same time.

Rin, unfazed by the demonesses' status and strength simply frowned. She didn't take kindly to being called an idiot at all. "Enlighten me as to how I am being an idiot." she said fighting to keep her voice even. She had taken in upon herself to sound more educated and eloquent, not wanting to make a fool of Sesshomaru by acting like a nitwit. Speaking like this didn't come naturally but she would do anything to help her find her place in this world of intelligent, domineering demons.

Inunochi smirked, her eyes dancing evilly. She slowly began to pace a around the girl, just like an animal circling its prey. Her flawless skin, molding with the beaches sun-kissed golden sand as if blew in soft waves around her and her oppressed victims' barren feet. She was playing with her, and by god was loving every minute of it. Regardless of how she presented herself Rin was still so simple. She knew what Rin's every reaction was going to be long before the girl even knew herself. To Inunochi Rin was like a book, a children's novel really, it was just too damn predictable. She could see the slightest involuntary twitches and shutters that ruptured the girl's body subtly. It would be trivial to anyone else but she could read this girl perfectly, and now she could tell that the human was well past mortified. "You of all people must understand why you shouldn't go anywhere without an escort, and here at the western ocean beaches is probably the worst place. You are a walking target what with the mountain range." She said motioning to the peaks that were looming threateningly opposite to the beaches.

Rin had had enough of the game that the lady was playing with her. "What are you talking about Lady Inunochi? …I am not alone. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice? Or did you finally tell that soldier to stop following me everywhere I go." she quipped crossing her arms in defiance. She was disappointed when Inunochi didn't look surprised in the least. In fact the demoness if possible looked even more smug that before. For the first time in her life Rin wished that was taller. Inunochi was the same height as Sesshomaru at 6'3' and thus was far taller than her, and the fact that the demon was eying her like a child was hurting her ego in a way she never thought possible. She first realized that she had a trailer was yesterday, and it was really frustrating. A few times already she had tried to loose them to no avail. But what hurt her pride more than anything was that her Lord thought so little of her as to have a bodyguard stalker. Still she understood why he did, but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

As if reading her thoughts Inunochi took a step back and sat down on one of the many oversized rocks on the oceanfront. She leaned back slightly on her hands and crossed her long toned legs which purposefully revealed a long slit in her elegant kimono that exposed the demoness just to her toned upper thigh. Her haughty vivaciousness was without rivalry. Her legs were almost dangling from the height of the boulder, but Rin still felt slightly better, though the difference in beauty between her and the lady was now more indisputable than ever, she was now at least an inch taller and was confidently looking down on the mighty demon Lady. "I was wondering when you would notice Rin. I thought that you'd be faster actually. I am a little disappointed." she said flipping her long hair out of her face just so that it could be blow back yet again by the prevailing winds.

Rin looked at her with a look of absolute disbelief. 'What that did they intend me to detect them?'

"Come on Akira." called Inunochi motioning with a hand for the elite to come out.

Rin was taken aback when she saw a figure jump to an unbelievable heights and soar through the air with remarkable poise from a position atop a jagged cliff almost a half a kilometer away. It was less than thirty seconds before she reached them and Rin still hadn't gotten over herself.

Akira nodded respectfully to both Rin and Inunochi, remaining silent. Her expression was cold and unreadable.

Rin's face darted back to Inunochi. "Is this some kind of joke?" she sounded upset.

Inunochi looked at the girl objectively. "Sessho-chan told me you were smart. If that is the case then you'll surely find out what is going on."

Rin stiffened when the demoness referred to her Lord with such a disrespectful title but she knew that the ingenious demon in front of her wanted to make her angry, and she wasn't going to fall into that trap. "So this is the demon that you and Lord Sesshomaru want to train me?" she said, her eyes still focusing on Inunochi.

She shrugged lightly. "Perhaps…my beloved nephew is still contemplating a number of options. But really you shouldn't refer to Akira as a demon so insensitively Rin especially before you take a good look at her, you might even see some resemblance."

Akira's natural frown deepened. 'Rin will probably only touch the tip of Inunochi's implication…she won't realize her deeper meaning, not yet anyway. But still that was still uncalled for, really. It is as if she is dangling the information in front of me. Well I never really did like Inunochi anyway…shouldn't have expected anything more from her.' she thought. 'I'll get my retribution.'

Rin reluctantly turned to the newly introduced demon. Her attire was similar to that of Sesshomaru's though instead of the base color white; it was deep royal blue with white flowers rather than red on the sleeves and collar. She wasn't wearing any armor, just a very liberal belt that complemented her figure and allowed her to move freely. Rin was sure that the style of the armor would be similar to that of her lords, just less extravagant. She like all other female demons possessed awe-inspiring beauty. It never ceased to amaze her how they could each look so amazing in their own right. Akira comparatively speaking looked slightly younger that her demon counterparts. Though demons don't age most of the ones that she had seen looked between twenty and thirty-five, this one looked a bit younger, probably late teens around seventeen to nineteen in human years. In height she was about 5'7'. She was very built and muscled with broad shoulders. She couldn't be referred to as thin. She was and attractively toned though if she was much more she would begin to look slightly butch, but at the moment it just made her look very fit and thus even more alluring and tempting. Rin guessed that it came with being a soldier. Her ears were pointed, though only slightly. Far less than what was normal for a demon. She had plain, simple rich brown hair (contrary to most of those who roamed the Western Lands demons who normally had very light and pale colouring) that was tied in a large practical bun that took up most of her head. If it was loose Rin was sure that her hair would almost reach the ground. She had thin bangs on either side of her face that reached just below the cheek bone and a few shorted bangs in between. Her eyes were large dark blue, slightly childishness but they had coldness within them as well and it chilled Rin slightly. She had demon stripes on either cheek that were similar to the ones that Inunochi and Sesshomaru both possessed. Akira had three dark blue ones, and they were very lax and thin. Her features were softer than what she had ever seen for a demon, not as jagged and much less pronounced. There was something off about this girl. She looked up and down Akira again. The elite seemed not to notice or care about the scrutiny of the observation. 'Its strange…something is different…it's almost as though she's a…' Then it hit her. "You're part human." she mumbled, her eyes wide.

"Brilliant deduction." Inunochi didn't even try to hide the sarcasm. "But really Rin, why don't you just call her a half breed?"

Then both Rin and Akira snapped at the same time.

"You hypocrite."

"You damned hypocrite."

They stopped and looked at the other with mildly surprised expressions.

Inunochi smirked. 'I was right about them both.' She had the strong urge to roll her eyes but resisted. "Akira…I don't know what Sesshomaru's final decision will be but I am sure you will have a part in it, because of your…unique situation. You are the sole elite with any human relation, and on top of that you have the knowledge of human priests and priestesses. I am sure that Sessho would agree with me that you should at least teach Rin the bare basics in the following week or so. I am sure that you'll find she learns fairly quickly…almost too quickly in fact." she mumbled as an afterthought.

Akira didn't miss the overtone; unfortunately it wasn't missed by Rin either, she just didn't know exactly what it was.

"What about my duties as an elite?" she asked. Her voice was very soft and airy. It was beautiful but it lacked feeling and the effect was unnerving. Rin even had to suppress a shudder.

Inunochi was unfazed. "You will commit to both Akira."

Her natural frown deepened. "Forgive me Lady but perhaps you don't realize or remember how much time we elites spend in a day on training and patrols."

"No sarcasm Akira."

"I know. It is your specialty after all."

"Don't act smart with me Akira."

"Sorry my Lady but it comes naturally."

The struggle not to laugh was slowly edging away at Rin. 'I like her already.'

They glared at each other; both refusing to give in. After what felt like eternity Inunochi sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine." she mumbled. "I resolve you of your patrols, but you must continue the training in the morning hours with the rest of us. While the others are patrolling you will work with Rin." She said with a not so subtle amount of testiness in her voice. "Is that satisfactory?" she added rudely.

Akira smirked. Her eyes seemed to gain some light, and they danced mischievously. She was planning something. She was going to milk Inunochi for all she was worth, and above all else to show to the human girl who was watching so apprehensively that even the almighty Inunochi could falter. "That is fine. Just tell my mate of my obligations, I don't want him to think I am slacking off."

Inunochi froze. "Mate, when did this happen? But you are so young? And you're-" she stopped abruptly from continuing, not out of sensitivity but she thought stopping rather than explaining herself would have a more profound effect on the young hanyou.

Akira's smirk just grew bigger. She knew exactly how to turn the tables on that statement. "You just think because I have human blood no one would want to have me as a mate. I hope this doesn't upset you too much."

"Why would it upset me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Akira closed her eyes softy. "I wouldn't blame you if you were. A young half-breed like myself finding a strong General mate before a royal full demon." She opened her eyes softly. "It must be infuriating."

Her eyes darkened, this was one subject that didn't sit well with her. "Hold that filthy tongue of yours hanyou." she slowly got up from her spot on the beach rock and paced a few steps in Akira's direction.

Rin was watching the exchange in absolute speechlessness. Akira was a cunning one for sure, and just as sharp and bold as Inunochi, this was going to be interesting.

Akira didn't even flinch at the attempted insult.

"Who is your mate? Is it General Susumaru or Yuudai?"

Akira didn't make a move to respond, she just smiled at the Lady in what would be perceived as being a kind expression but Rin even knew that it was only to mock.

Inunochi's eyes darkened even more and continued to glare glared at her. She thought she might even get wrinkles if she continued to scowl as such.

"You told her not to speak." said Rin quietly. She bit her lip to try and hold back the smile that was tugging at the sides of her mouth. The bickering between the two strong willed demonesses was very amusing to her, and she enjoyed having a front row seat to watching Inunochi get told off. She and Akira were both smirking at Inunochi like pestering minxes and it was definitely taking its toll on Inunochi's sanity.

Inunochi's eyes flashed dangerously. "What the fuck?" She had finally snapped. "Quit it Akira!" she roared, her voice cutting unforgiving over the valley and the ocean on either side of her.

"Quit what my Lady?" asked Akira lightly. "Outsmarting you?? I am afraid that it might just be too difficult to manage."

Inunochi began to growl low in her throat. Her breathing slightly labored. She was furious at being played with. Both of them were smiling tauntingly at her like troublesome children. She had never seen Akira so happy in her life. She shook her head. This was ridiculous. "Akira, do not waste my time."

"Well you have been wasting mine and Rin's time for the past few days. You have had me tail her when I could have had her training, and doing something productive, so I saw fit to return the favor."

Inunochi scowled. "That was Sesshomaru's order not mine." she growled low. Now she was even telling this girl things that she had no right to know. "You be quiet Akira." she snapped. Rin could see her eyes slowly going back and forth between normal and red…Akira really got her riled up…which is exactly what she had wanted. Inunochi turned to the pure blooded human "Rin your Lord wants to speak with you tonight." She turned her back on the duo. "…don't be late." she said sharply. She closed her eyes in lightly, her whole body tensing. She slowly turned back to face them, her eyes falling on an overly relaxed Akira. Inunochi all in one movement withdrew her sword and sped at Akira. Her blade was on the side of Akira's neck in less than a second. Rin could see the part demon tense ever so slightly but her demeanor still echoed indifference. Akira made no move against her superior, her arms stayed limply on her side.

Inunochi leaned over so that her mouth was level with the shorter ones ear. "I expect you to show me more respect." she said calmly. Her eyes darkened. "Do a repeat of this and I swear to god I will kill you."

Akira smirked yet again. "I'll be sure not to take the threat to heart then. After all I never thought that you were the type to believe in god."

Inunochi gritted her teeth in anger and fought to keep down a growl that was growing in the bottom of her throat. She slowly punctured the sensitive skin on her neck ever so slightly. "Don't test me. I will kill you if you don't learn some respect."

"No you won't. You need me." she mumbled quietly, apparently oblivious to the blood now pouring down her neck. "And respect is not something learned, simply given when the beholder sees fit."

Akira's not so subtle implication was missed by neither Rin nor Inunochi. The General looked the hanyou girl in the eyes for what felt like a life time to Rin. The human didn't like bearing witness to the thick trail of blood drip from Akira's neck. It was starting to make her feel slightly nauseous and queasy. Inunochi eventually pulled away without another word, sheathed her sword and brushed past Rin without a second glance. "My nephew will want you ready in three hours." she said evenly.

And with that she was gone.

After Inunochi was out of sight Rin gave a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes. 'Glad that's over with…' she looked at Akira out of the corner of her eyes. The hanyou had a smirk that matched her own. She gave the human a wink that made Rin burst at the seams with uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

As for the hypocrite comment I meant that in a different sense for when it is normally used.

Akira sees Inunochi who is supposed to be helping Rin (a human) and then she sees the general making this offensive comment about being a half-breed when in fact she is helping a human, the very thing that makes a half-breed possible.

Rin is different, she sees Inunochi saying that she if referring to Akira inventively when then Inunochi then calls her a half-breed. I mean what is more insensitive than that.

Okay now I will probably have two or three more chapters in the Western Lands with Rin training, getting to know some characters better like Akira, Tsumaru, Susumaru and Yuudai and some smaller ones that probably won't even be named, and Sesshomaru and Inunochi dealing with the rebellion. The major uprising won't be for a while.

I have been mapping out this arc in the Western Lands, the second arc which is going to be interesting I hope and the third is going to be the best…the rebellion…omg I am so excited. And I think I might have a few chapters with Inuyasha and Kagome as early as the third or fourth arc (like four months away I think…) i am still not a hundred percent though so either way tell me if you want them in the story or not.

Anyway I am going for updates every two weeks for they are very long chapters and I do have some other fics that I should pay some attention too as well.

-chan – child (Inunochi uses this when referring to Sesshomaru to mock him)

Also if someone has a theory supported by the events in the chapter concerning Akira I would love to hear them…she will be very important…and I like how her and Inunochi fight.

Hope you enjoyed it

Much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	4. Midoriko’s power unleashed – part 1

**Review Replies; **

**Rachelandthecupcakescrusades** - Well I gotta say that that was a fairly good review lol!! Don't worry if it's short or not, I love them all, even if it's just like 'me likey!' lmao! Glad you like the story this far, and hope you enjoy this next chapter! It is extremely long.

**Erilin-chan** – Glad you liked the last chapter!! I am afraid that this fic is gonna be overwhelmed with O.Cs but I am doing my best to add them in slowly, but as you'll see in this chapter its not really working too well…It's a struggle with Sessho Rin stories cause all the people we know of from the anime is like Jaken and Rin, and well Sessho's mom in the manga. But I really wanna show the characters personalities and make them have depth but there is gonna be a lot of them. I worked really hard on Inunochi's character and as for Akira she came in perfectly but she has an important past that will be shown soon. I think I might add in a bit inu and kags but I won't be able to for a while. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**adeaneri** – thanks for the review!! Much appreciated, and hope you enjoy this epic chapter!!

**Apologies yet again for the late update, exams have been taking their toll on my person of late. **

**Enjoy!!! The next chapter is practically done. It is a continuation of this scene. But the chapter was about eight thousand words so I choose to cut it in half. It will be out within a day or two. **

* * *

**Lost Grace**

**Chapter 4: Inunochi's plot, Midoriko's power unleashed Part 1 **

Rin streaked down the hallway of the palace, panting heavily. She was SO late. 'Oh gezzz…I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru…'

Ever since her dramatic beach encounter with Inunochi and Akira only a few hours before her brain had been working on overdrive; thinking about what happened and replaying the scenes repeatedly over again in her mind. She respected Akira very much for her quick wit and fearlessness when pitted against someone like Inunochi. Rin made a mental note to not ever piss her off for she was sure that she'd never be able to hold her own in a battle of harsh tongues, and most definitely couldn't fight her physically for even if she was part human she was still part demon.

A soft smile played on her lips as she turned the corner again. She was sure that the sounds of her feet pounding on the palace floors would definitely be heard by all the demons in the Western Lands. She took a quick glance out a window as she passed to get a glance at the place of the sun in the afternoon sky. She could tell it was almost 4 o'clock, she was 45 minutes late.

The reason for her lateness was perfectly understandable, well to Rin anyway. After Inunochi had left Rin stayed and talked with Akira for endless hours. The hanyou was ridged, though she did lower her walls for a bit, probably because she knew that a human girl could do her no harm. The she-solider had spoken freely with her about this and that. Rin asked her about the Western Land's general make up, the format of the army etc. When she asked about her family Akira told her that she had half sister, Chicka who was a pureblooded demon. Akira also explained that her sister was the only female who ranked higher in the army than she did herself. The hanyou seemed at peace when speaking of her mate, Yuudai. He was the second highest ranking in the military. Her half-sister Chicka was mated to Susumaru, the only one of higher status than her own mate. Her guard prevailed again though when Rin continued to ask about her family. She became increasingly testy when asked about her parents, and her human ancestry. Akira refused to give away anything. It was then that Rin realized how much time she had wasted. She had bolted back to the Palace. She ran to her room to get changed out of her improper, short, slightly low-collared dress that she had been wearing at the beach. In her room she had been surprised to see that three different dresses had been laid out on her bed already.

'_Emi…' _she remembered thinking lightly. Emi was one of female household workers and was addressed to be Rin's caretaker.

Emi, as her namesake portrayed was blessed with immense beauty. She was fairly good natured and was an extremely charming gossip that would naturally know all the goings-on of the palace. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that she'd know of her appointment with her Lord.

The dresses that Emi had laid out for her had each been over the top. They had been fit for demonesses such as Inunochi, not a human ward. She looked down at the one she was now wearing. It had been by far the least extravagant. She wore it because she absolutely hated dressing up. This outfit made her feel the most at ease. For Rin, to dress up make her feel uncomfortable, superficial and fake. Her dress was strange, it wasn't a typical kimono. Contrary to most that were fixed, straight and unbending to the ankles this one was more liberal. It flowed out from her belted waist and she could even stretch out and run just as she was doing now without the need to be confined.

The upper half of the dress was a kimono style with stitching up the sidings, a traditional high collar but at her waist it flowed outwards. It was silky, and billowed around her with excess material to between her knees and ankles. She supposed it came from another land. She loved it, it made her feel free.

She didn't put on any paint that Emi had left out for her out on her face, mostly because she didn't know how to apply it correctly. She had never used it before. She knew that she probably looked ridiculous without it because of the formality of her dress but she didn't care, and she was sure that her Lord wouldn't either. Not knowing what to do with her hair she just let it down. She deeply regretted it now, she was sure it was tangling from her frantic running. 'Why am I suddenly caring so much about how I look?' she thought, frowning slightly.

She had also had shoes laid out for her. She refused to wear them. She hated shoes. They made her feet feel as though they were being suffocated. She was clumsy and always tripped and fell while wearing them.

She skidded as she turned down another corridor. She tripped clumsily and whacked soundly into the wall from her surprising speed in conjunction with the slipperiness of the wood floor. She pushed off the wall with unintentional gracefulness from her already extended arms.

She smirked lightly, and bit her lip to keep from laughing at herself for being such a klutz. She was in her Lords corridor at last. She continued at a delicate, dignified pace until she reached his door to his library that was at the end of the corridor, a ways away.

She knocked evenly.

"Come in Rin." came the level voice of her Lord.

She pushed the door open.

The room was much larger than it looked from the outside. She was sure that she could fit three or four of her bedrooms into this one. Not that her room was small, in fact, she felt quite spoiled by its grandeur.

Her Lord was facing towards her, seated at a large chair at the far end of the room close to the window. He looked tired…well that is if he could ever look tired. He was clearly worn by all the problems he had encountered since returning to the West.

She closed the door behind herself and made her way to Sesshomaru. She suddenly felt foolish for how dressed up she must have looked. She fought down the heat rising in her face that would have made her already flushed cheeks from running even more pronounced.

She came in front of him.

"Sit down." he said. He was eyeing her with a faint scrutiny.

She did as she was told and sat opposite of him.

"This is Emi's doing?" he asked levelly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She bit her lip and fought to keep eye contact with him. "Yes." she replied quietly.

He nodded still eying her apparel.

"I am sorry." she apologized again in voice so quiet voice that only a demon could hear it.

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "For?"

"…being so late." she said breathlessly.

He frowned and looked out the window behind himself. 'She is late. I didn't even notice.' He turned back to face her. "That was your reason for pounding on the millennium old floors on your way here was it?"

Her eyes widened. 'Is he…angry? No, teasing me?? No, this is Sesshomaru we are talking about here.' She nodded. "Well…yes."

He nodded in response. "You have noticed Akira I trust."

Her face darkened. "...yes but why didn't you just tell me about her?" she quipped angrily.

"It should be obvious." he said, placing a pile of documents on the table in front of him. "It was part of your training. You'd sense her eventually, although you weren't able to get loose."

Her jaw dropped. "What? You expected me to loose her??" she asked, placing a hand down on the table that separated them with more force than she intended. "But she is half demon my Lord!"

He frowned slightly at outburst. "No you weren't. It was to test your capacity. And she three quarters demon."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh whatever, same thing." she scoffed, slumping back in her chair. "And how do you expect me to have any skill with stuff like that without any training? I am not some demon slayer or priestess my Lord, I do not possess natural talent in the area of combat. I have to be taught."

'She doesn't realize who she is then…' If possible he looked slightly amused but it was gone it was gone instantly. "Akira will be your instructor, though it will be delayed."

"What?" she exclaimed, almost jumping out her chair. "That is what we came to the West for isn't it? And why don't you train me Lord Sesshomaru?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought it would be clear why I can't. Neither would be able to perform the duties necessary."

Her eyes widened. 'What...? But the way he said it…he can't teach me because...it's because he can't hurt me…and I wouldn't be able to attack him??' she nodded. "I understand."

"I am not going to be present either. Understanding that I cannot always be in the vicinity during those situations is the way you will obtain success."

She nodded again, seriously. "But then why must the training be put on hold my Lord?"

He took her in, observing her profile, trying to size her up. "It is going to be your decision however considering how drastically you've altered your disposition since we arrived here, it would be effective to present yourself at a succession ceremony of the new sovereign of the Southern Lands."

Her eyes widened. "Being presented in demon court my Lord??" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "The Lords congregate once every hundred years."

'Oh, I get it. I'll be dead before the next one…' She lowered he gaze. "What does it mean to be presented to them?"

"An initiation into adulthood. You would not be the sole one."

"But I'll be the only human." she mumbled.

"…yes."

She hesitated. "My Lord…is it okay that you're doing this?? It doesn't seem common when humans are brought to ceremonies such as this."

"No, but this Sesshomaru has yet to gain anything from tradition."

She looked up at questioningly. "Are you sure??" she asked quietly.

"This Sesshomaru is always sure."

'My Lord…' she though fondly as she continued to beam up at him with fierce loyalty. She felt a smile tug at the sides of her mouth. She could hardly contain her giddiness. She was back to her childhood self again. "Then yes. I would like that very much my Lord. This is my home so I might as well be in attendance at the coronation of the new Lord of the Southern Lands." She was very anxious and nervous but she was so happy that her Lord would give her such an opportunity. "What do I need to do? How do I prepare? When is it?? Who is going to be there??" She clasped a hand over her mouth at the outburst of questions. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks for being so immature. "Sorry my Lord but when is it taking place and where?"

He seemed unfazed from her revert to her childsh form again. "Lady Katsuo will be coronated five weeks from now."

Her eyes widened in faint surprise. "Lady, my Lord?? But aren't the laws of succession always to a male heir??"

He nodded. "However demonesses can become the successor should the previous Lord specifically designate them for the duty above all others or if there are no male heirs left."

"So what happened to her?"

"The latter."

She lowered her eyes in respectful mourning. "How?? What happened?"

He eyed her curiously. He didn't understand why she was so interested in affairs such as these. He supposed it was because of her human nature. Life was of much more value to them than demons. "The South dissimilar from the West. Within the South there have been seven assassinations. The most recent was that of the Southern Lord."

Her jaw dropped. She was instantly mortified. "Oh…that's terrible…but still I don't understand my Lord. There are revolts in the West too. Does that mean that the Lord there brought a human back to the Southern Lands as well?" she asked lowering her gaze for a second time.

'What foolishness she possesses.' he thought, his eyes widening at the unexpectedness of her words. "Don't say such silly things."

She smiled lightly. "That's the second time you've said that too me my Lord." she said quietly thinking back to the time he had first said it.

_She had been abducted by a demon who had taken many __other children away from a nearby village. The demon had captured her and held them all captive. She remembered how the other children had thought she was strange after she told them she thought that humans were scarier than demons. Her eyes softened remembering the monks who had saved them from the demon. She had refused to go with them back to the human village from which the other children had been taken. 'I remember saying to one of them, _'I can make it on my own…I never want to do back to a human village…'_ and Lord Sesshomaru, I realized later that he had heard it all from the forest. I remember that I asked him after he saved me that if he'd always remember me if I died one day. _'Don't say such silly things,_' he had replied.' _

She recalled it as thought it were yesterday. It was quite possibly her fondest memory.

He frowned slightly.

"But I don't understand my Lord. What is the reason for it then? I know there are problems in the West and it is because I am here, or else why would you have had Lady Akira following me? I do not wish to be a burden to you in any way. I want to help, that is why I need training so you don't have to be troubled with my shortcomings as a defenceless human."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the bluntness of her words but he held his façade of indifference. "Your place in the Western Lands is not in jeopardy. Do not question it." He said levelly. "As for the Southern Lands I do not presume to take interest in their affairs."

She smiled up at him. "Okay then my Lord, how do I prepare for the initiation??"

"Emi, Akira and Jaken will be you're informants."

She nodded. "Okay, then who is going to be there?? Am I going to be taught about the makeups of all the different Lands, customs, etiquette, things like that?" she asked levelly.

"Again you will be taught this from those three."

Her eyes danced happily. The last time he had talked so much had been probably years before. She was going to take this opportunity for all it was worth. "Have you been busy my Lord?"

"Yes."

"Then while I am not being trained, allow me to assist you in your work, please."

He closed his eyes. "If you so choose."

"Okay, I will definitely." she said softly. "Is there anything else you had to say to me my Lord??"

"Concerning your antagonization of many of the Western Lands inhabitants…"

She humphed sulkily and scowled. "Well if you expect me to sit back and listen to people criticize you they have another thing coming." she said in a huff.

'They insult her honour and race, she stays indifferent. They insult me she rants for hours.' He seemed slightly amused again, though as all things to do with him it was only faint "I assure you that this Sesshomaru if fully capable of looking after himself."

She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I know that but that not that's not it my Lord. It just isn't right. Your strength should not be in question just because I am here." she said looking sideways. "I will keep acting like that as long as there are those who oppose you." she said defiantly.

"There have been those who have opposed me for a millennium. The only recognition I need of is my own." he said levelly.

"I know but still I can't help it my Lord." she mumbled.

He nodded. 'I must ask her to make sure.' he thought, throughoutly disliking what he was about to do. "What do you want Rin? Would you prefer it here or in a human village?" he asked levelly.

She chocked in disbelief, her eyes widening in absolute mortification. "What? Do you wish to rid yourself of me because of the falling out that my presence has caused?" she sounded worried. "My Lord I never want to go back to a human village!" she exclaimed looking extremely distressed. "Demons have more sense than humans anyway….humans kill each other without sense, for no reason. They are ignorant to everything out of the ordinary. Demons would never be so foolish." she said quietly.

His eyes widened slightly. 'Am I the cause of such prejudice against her own race?' he thought. "You may stay wherever you so choose."

She nodded, still a little upset. "The only way that I would return to humans is if you request that I do so."

He nodded. "Then tomorrow you will begin preparing for initiation."

She inhaled sharply. 'So…I guess he wants me to stay.' Her eyes softened. "Thank you my Lord."

"That is all." he said, returning to his work.

Her happiness was hard to contain. She nodded and made her way out of the room, doing her best not to jump from excitement.

She could feel her heartbeat in her ears. She closed the door of the library behind her with a great exhalation of breath that she didn't know she was holding.

'Bedroom?' she thought wondering where to go. She walked down the corridor with a huge smile planted on her face. She saw the turn where she had ran into the wall on her way to the library a while before, just ahead. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. 'Lord wants for me to be initiated into the world of demons…' she thought beaming. She slumped down and sat down against the wall, bringing her knees up close to her chest. She sighed closing her eyes.

"What you so happy for girl?" came drawling voice.

She inhaled sharply, her eyes snapping open. She glared up at the tall figure. He was smirking down at her, hardly giving her enough space to pull herself up from a sitting position. "Why aren't you with the other elites? Don't they have training at this time?" she snapped back to the demon. She had seen him as she passed the shojis before but didn't know his name.

His eyes flashed with delight. "You're reputation precedes you girl. Inunochi told me you were not a normal human brat, but rather a very bright one, which compared to us demons, would still be on the verge of ludicrous asinine." he said smoothly. "Don't ever forget your place girl."

Her eyes darkened dangerously. She pressed her back up against the wall. He was giving her no room to move from the corner. "I guess you mean I am being compared to those such as you, after all only those who are in possession of such ludicrousness in the first place would be so bent on a death by opposing one who is under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru." she said levelly. 'Good one Rin.' She thought, thinking that what she said sounded eerily like something Inunochi would say. She took a quick glace back down the corridor of where Sesshomaru was in his library.

He moved faster than her eyes could follow. A hand was instantly beside her head, blocking her escape path. "Don't even think about it." He said leaning down so that his face was inches from her own. "I am warning you to loose the attitude. Such arrogance should only be held by those who possess power."

She glared daggers up at him. "What do you want?"

His eyes darkened on her form. "What are you to Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Is that all?" she asked fighting to keep her cool.

"Yes."

"I am his ward."

He smirked again. "I highly doubt that." he said. "Are you his concubine?"

She bit her down on her tongue to keep from gasping. Her eyes widened and she pressed her back up against the wall. "…no…" she said the fear evident in her voice. The way he was looking at her was unnerving. 'Is that what they all think? That I am Lords whore?' she thought, biting her lip. "I swear."

With his free arm he grabbed her own. "Who do you think you're fooling? It is only a matter of time before Sesshomaru falls and then you will left to the discretion of those who think humans are lower than dirt." he said darkly. "Go back to your home. Go live with humans, you don't belong here. No matter what, even if you really are his ward, a relationship between a demon and a human has never worked, both end up disgraced in their inevitable death."

She bit down hard on her lip to keep it from trembling. Her eyes told the world that she was hurt by his words. "You're wrong." she mumbled.

He seemed amused by her anger. He chose to take pleasure in destroying her just as Inunochi had told him to do. "Do you know how Sesshomaru's father Toga died?"

She looked up at him bewildered.

"Because of his human mate."

'…what…?' she thought. She was scared. She could feel her heart beat in her ears. She didn't know how she'd ever get out of this one.

"He, the greatest dog demon ever to have been was brought to ruin from his human mate. It brought disgrace to both their names within their native races. He died in saving Izayoi and Inuyasha, and he was far stronger than your dear Sesshomaru." He said smiling. "He will fall just as his father, as well you."

"No!" she exclaimed, feebly. "It's not true, can't be…"

He took a step closer, closing the nonexistent distance between them. She moulded herself to the wall. She could feel the heat of his body, smell his powerful demon scent. She could feel his warm breath on her exposed neck that was making everything even more uncomfortable and worrisome. It took all her self control not to shutter. Her breathing was faint, eyes wide and fearful for what he might do. 'Help my Lord…' she pleaded inwardly.

"He will fall, he is weak. Sesshomaru is not fit to be the leader of these lands, just like his father."

She slumped against the wall shaking her bowed head, her loose hair brushing his chest and falling over her eyes. "Its not true…no…not true…no…" she was mumbled incoherently under her breath.

Tsumaru looked down at the girl, whose fists were now clenched. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now? Inunochi told me to break, her but how and why? I don't feel like getting killed by Sesshomaru any time soon, though I probably have sentenced myself already by what I have said and done to this girl. I don't understand what Inunochi wanted me to do. She said that I'd trigger something, and I'd know what it was when it happened, but what am I supposed to be waiting for?' he thought. 'How much farther am I supposed to push her?'

She raised her head, her face struggling to not crack. "I don't care what went on with Toga and Izayoi but I am not leaving here!" she exclaimed. "This is my home! I am not leaving my Lord and I am not going to a human village!" she said forcefully. "And if you think you can scare me away and convince me otherwise you are only fooling yourself." she said angrily under her breath. 'What is this feeling…' she thought as she felt something come over her. The power from the anger was overwhelming as it coursed inside of her. It was foreign, as though some great power was now possessing her, telling her to fight.

She struggled in vain to push him away from her.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare." he threatened.

But she would have none of it. She continued to struggle, occasionally pushing him back slightly from a newfound force. "Let me go!" she protested. "Lord Sessho-!!!!" she gasped as she was forcefully hit in the gut. The wind was knocked out of her.

He easily grasped either one of her hands in his own before holding her arms together above her head with one of his own. "I warned you." he grumbled.

He slapped her.

She gasped sharply before slumping over limply in what looked like defeat before suddenly she tensed up. She had finally had enough. She snapped. Her body began to glow bright pink and Tsumaru was suddenly pushed back a couple feet by the spiritual force that surrounded her. She fell to the floor gasping for breath, looking as though she were in complete shock, before slouching over from absolute exhaustion. The pink barrier stayed around her, subconsciously protecting her from anyone else who would do her harm while in the passed out state. Her cheek was already bruising over as were most likely her stomach and her wrists were on the verge of bleeding by how he had manhandled her.

"What the?" Tsumaru was looking at his arms as some sort of currents passed through them before making there way all through his body. It was extremely uncomfortable and was even bordering on painful. 'Shit, she was so weak before she pushed me away. I hardly used any strength and she looks as though she's been mauled. Humans are so frail! Damn that Inunochi. Is that why she wanted me to attack the girl, so she could tap into her powers? ….that almost felt like I was being purified…' he thought worriedly looking and the slumped over girl who he presumed was unconscious.

It was then he heard the sound of feet pounding from either side of the corridor. "Damnit…"

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Important reminder!!**

**Tsumaru is the guy from the second chapter. He was with Inunochi before Sesshomaru and Rin came to the West. **

Okay well what do you think is gonna happen?? lol it will be out soon.

Why didn't Sesshomaru save her?? Well let's just say he had a few problems of his own to deal with.

I have in-depth character profiles next chapter for all O.C. introduced thus far in the fic as well & how their all linked together.

Next update will be definitely be within the next three days, depending on how many reviews I get…

Just kidding, I like reviews but I won't be holding you hostage for them yet!!!!!

Tell me how I did with Sessho, did I keep him in character?? It was hard having him talking so much lol!!

Much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


	5. Midoriko’s power unleashed – part 2

**Lost Grace**

**Chapter 5 ****– Midoriko's power unleashed – part 2 **

Inunochi had arrived rudely unannounced into his library mere seconds after Rin had left.

She strode confidently to where her nephew was with her usually haughtiness.

He looked up from his work. "Yes?" he was already edgy.

"No need for the attitude –chan." she said aloofly. "You know I have yet to get a thank you for all this. The elites are ruthless. Hell even I have to pay attention half the time to not get impaled by those hot-blooded bastards."

"You do everything of your own free will. I have not asked anything of you." he said returning to his work, though clearly still not able to fully focus.

She scoffed, leaning on the side of the desk. "That's true but if I wasn't here you'd probably be burning at the stake by now, but no I sacrificed the pleasure of witnessing your most excruciation execution to uphold my dignity. Now however I am contemplating retracting my deal with you in favour of such a treat."

His frown became more pronounced. "What do you want?" he asked not even looking up from his papers.

She completely ignored him. "Planning on attending the coronation of Lady Katsuo are you?" she asked, peering over his shoulder at the paper in his hand.

"Yes." he said sharply with his annoyance bubbling just below the surface.

She took a step closer to get a better look. "Sesshomaru I am impressed. Last time you went to one of these things I happen to remember you almost decapitating a couple people and that was around half a millennium ago. They'd be scared to know what your temperament has become since then." she said offhandedly.

He didn't reply, a frown forming between his eyes. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He couldn't use his smell, hearing or any other heightened sense he possessed to their full extent when she was so close to him. 'Damn her.' She was distracting and her demon smell was overpowering. He supposed she had had too much liberty with incents she possessed before arriving. He uncharacteristically felt slightly light headed and wondered vaguely why he was experiencing such. He refused to show any symptoms but his irate would not subside. This was far worse than he had ever experienced before when Inunochi was around. He fought to keep his normal demeanour. He refused to show any weakness.

"This wouldn't have something to do with a little human girl we both know would it?" she asked lightly. 'I have to distract him as long as I can. Tsumaru has to provoke Rin's powers as a miko.' she thought. 'Or else this whole plan would be forfeit.'

He didn't answer, keeping his eyes training on his work in front of him, focusing on it as well as his disposition would allow.

She smirked. "So it does…interesting. I assume that you realize that there has yet to have been a human initiated at demon court." She eyed him loosely. "Do you really take so much enjoyment in pissed the hell out of others??"

Yet again he didn't answer.

She withheld the urge to roll her eyes and made her way beside him, leaning at the side of his desk. "Come on Sesshomaru I am not your human ward. I cannot take such indifference from my closest family member." she said with a nearly convincing sincerity. Her mockingly was ill appreciated.

"You have yet to give a purpose for being here. Should continue as such you will be expired shortly."

She smirked inwardly. 'Perfect, I am pissing him off. If I can get him into a fight he definitely won't be able to sense anything going on with Rin. He would be too caught up in my aggravation.' She leaned back on the desk, effectively blocking his work. "Is that a threat?" she asked lightly as she surveyed her sharp nails. "Care to make due on it, or are you all talk?" she suggested lightly. She was mere inches away from him, almost nose to nose, effectively giving him no privacy what so ever. "Your father would never be so rude Sessho. Really, you take such pride in your father however you're your mannerisms say otherwise."

"Do you wish for death so strongly?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her form that was leaning over shamelessly in front of him.

She rolled her eyes as though she didn't even hear him. "You must get your etiquette from your mother. That is the only explanation. She is quite possibly even more conceited than you. Though, your infatuation with human women is something that only you and my brother have succumbed to."

His eyes darkened, his face hardening. "Leave." he said quietly under his breath.

"Does the truth hurt so much?" she said refusing to look away from the harshness of his glare.

He returned the stare with equal fierceness. "Get out."

She smiled cunningly before pushing herself off the desk, coming to his side again, rather than facing him on top of a desk. "Sesshomaru there is a reason I came here."

"That so?" he said darkly.

Her smirk grew even more. "Yes, Rin's training. Allow me to assist."

"Why?"

"I am the best."

He frowned. 'She calls me vain while my strength far surpasses her own.' He thought. "Give me reason not this vanity."

She scowled. "Because I will not be afraid to push her you self righteous bastard."

"That is a reason not to permit you." he said, his frown deepening from her vulgarity.

She brushed a hand through her overzealous hair, sighing in annoyance. "What the hell? Are you listening to yourself Sesshomaru!?" her voice boomed. "Honestly, she may be a human but even for a human, well really, especially for a human the trainer must not be afraid to push them. After all if the trainer of a human who is in the demon world possessed the inability to push the human to their limits then the human will never obtain the capacity to succeed." She said levelly. "You know this." Inunochi looked straight into the unimpressed face of her nephew. "Sesshomaru just look at what happened to Midoriko she is a perfect example."

His eyes darkened even more. "Rin is not in the same category as her."

She rolled her eyes, with a look of exasperation on her face. "Come now Sessho. You even think that Rin might be a miko like Midoriko now here you come out with this bullshit. What do you really believe? Are you saying that you wouldn't push Rin to progress as a miko?" she asked her eyes half lidded.

"It is not definite that Rin is in fact a miko."

"Oh I am pretty sure she is, she is surely a reincarnation of Midoriko, and after all she seems to have obtained that strange relationship with Akira among other things." she said. She was becoming a little past annoyed with what her nephew was saying.

"Reincarnations are not the same."

She frowned at him, trying to size him up. "You have gone soft haven't you? Talking about beings, let alone humans as though they have some real worth."

He didn't answer, other than glared at her. 'What a fool to assume such.'

She placed her hands on her hips, pacing around the room with no particular direction. "Sesshomaru regardless of whether you'll admit it out loud or not you know that Akira is going to be soft on Rin what with their strange connection that I doubt you have told your ward anything about. Rin will never succeed with that type of effort."

He narrowed his eyes. He unwillingly saw the truth in her words. "Why such interest?"

She flipped her hair, coming to stand in front of him again. "I am just trying to help, do you honestly think me so low as to betray you?" she asked smirking lightly. 'He would think of what I persuaded Tsumaru to do to Rin at this very moment as betrayal, rather than assistance to help her reach her full potential.' she thought lightly. 'I can tell I am dulling his senses. With the poison I added to my perfume I can tell it is having a major affect. It only affects him because of his mothers' blood. It doesn't drain my senses in the least.'

He smiled.

This took her aback slightly. 'He's going to fight me isn't he? That is the only explanation.' she though with faint apprehension.

"Your death would be in effect of your betrayal. So long as you are loyal I will permit you to exist."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Why you arrogant-."

He had an evil glint in his eyes. "A trait we are both in possession of." he said lightly, cutting her off. He pushed the chair back a stood up facing her directly.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked placing a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." he said evenly.

"You're all words, no action." she said pompously. "After all how the hell did you get your arm cut off by that bastard Inuyasha?"

His eyes darkened. He clasped his hand on his sword only to realize that the only one he had at his side at the moment was Tenseiga. Tokijin was lying at the side of his desk. Suddenly something in him clicked. It was because of the sword. He felt as though he had been just released from a stranglehold or a drowned person just reaching air. Everything was clearer, he heard Inunochi swear under her breath but what caught his immediate attention was a scream from the hallway outside his library.

"_Let me go! Lord Sessho-!!"_ they both heard Rin's cry clearly.

Sesshomaru was on the move instantly, his eyes fierce. He took a step back, grasping Tokijin in his hand, leaving a pulsing Tenseiga in its sheath. Tenseiga was keeping his senses alert. He was at the door in less than a second only to have Inunochi block his way.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he continued advancing on her at a swift pace. His tone was no nonsense. If she didn't get out of the way he was going to remove her in a matter of milliseconds.

She bit her lip looking over her shoulder at the door. 'Damn Tenseiga, I didn't know it could help Sesshomaru like this. And damn that Tsumaru! What the hell is he doing to Rin to make her scream like that?' she thought. 'I know Rin can draw on her powers, I just have to buy Tsumaru time to provoke her.'

She gritted her teeth and returned to face her nephew. She slowly took a breath and drew her sword from its sheath and lunged at him all in one motion.

He was ready for it blocking the blow with Tokijin before pushing her back with his overwhelming strength. The sound was louder than a bomb going off.

Their blades clashed again, the sound of metal echoing audibly. They both leaned inwards, trying to push their opponent back on their heels. "You, this was all a distraction." he growled angrily. The pushing went in circles, neither able to get the upper hand on their opponent. The library furniture was all being knocked over or blown apart from the force and sound of each bone shattering blow. The castle must have been shaking.

She smirked back. "Brilliant deduction. I should give you more credit." she said, her voice beginning to labour slightly.

His eyes darkened even more. He pushed off, jumping back several feet. In one fluid motion he threw Tokijin sword at her side, between her and the door as he sped past her and out of the room before she could stop him.

"Damn it." she cursed as she saw his figure streak through the door just as she was dodging the blade. 'He threw his sword at me to prevent me from stopping his exit.' she thought. Inunochi was in shock that he'd disarm himself just to help Rin. 'He really has gone soft.'

She followed him out the door in an inward huff. 'Tsumaru better have gotten something done or else I'll execute him myself.' she thought. As she left the room she saw Rin and Tsumaru at the corner at the opposite end of the corridor. Rin was on her knees with her back against the wall, her body slumped over. She was obviously unconscious with a pinkish glow covering her entire form. Tsumaru was on the ground a few feet away from her in what looked to be absolute shock.

They reached them in record time, Sesshomaru's speed continued to lengthen the distance between them. He was even leaving his back wide open for a clean strike. 'Damn…' she could hear running from the opposite hallway too. 'Is Susumaru coming?? I told him to hold off everyone. He was the highest ranking person here while Sesshomaru and I were gone. What the hell could have gone wrong?' she thought angrily. "Don't tell me that just cause the entire castle was vibrating that they came running.' She mumbled. 'With Sesshomaru running the place I am sure this must happen daily.' she scowled. 'By the sounds of it there are two or three coming from the other direction.'

Once Sesshomaru reached them he gave a glance towards his ward before making his way quickly to Tsumaru.

'Shit he is pissed….' thought Inunochi. For the first time she was faintly anxious. She stood a few feet back from Sesshomaru. She saw other demons coming down the opposite hallway. There was Susumaru, Yuudai and a slightly rattled Emi.

He was ruthless. A red eyed Sesshomaru grasped the dazed Tsumaru around the neck and slammed him back first into the wall, forming a crater in the concrete. His eyes were deadly as he suspended the demon at arm length. His victim's feet were dangling feebly in the air.

The others arrived on scene demanding to know what happened. Sesshomaru didn't hear any of it. He was too preoccupied with glaring at Tsumaru with unmatched hatred. He left Inunochi to respond to the others questions. His hand grasping the demons neck began to glow green with lethal poison.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please let him go!" came Emi's soft pleading voice.

He didn't relinquish his grip or even make any move that he heard her. "What is this Inunochi?" he asked without looking away from Tsumaru. "This was your plot so what was your intended gain?" he demanded.

She frowned at him. She hadn't seen him this angry in ages, literally. She thought it would do her no good to lie to him. She sighed, and placed a hand on her hip. "I knew you were soft. I made Tsumaru trigger Rin's spiritual strength by force. It was the only way. I knew you would never allow it so I came to distract you and I ordered Susumaru to block the other corridor, telling him that you and I were having a meeting and I didn't want any interference. He had no knowledge of what I was planning." she said levelly.

"I see."

Emi bit her lip watching the exchange. "Please my Lord, release my brother." she begged.

Sesshomaru frowned at the demon he was still suspending upon the wall. Tsumaru was still looking at him with those pestering dead eyes. Sesshomaru released him from his death grip, allowing him to freefall to the ground though before he could hit Sesshomaru landed a rib cracking punch to the stomach with poison claw. A hole gapping though his stomach was wrenched through with no sympathy whatsoever. Tsumaru eyes were wide in painful surprise. Sesshomaru slowly pulled his hand out and grasping the demon by his long hair and landed one final blow to the face before finally allowing him to fall limply to the floor. It all happened in a blink of an eye. The injuries would be nearing critical if not fatal even to a demon. Sesshomaru turned to Inunochi while Emi watched helplessly. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out as she saw her brother get such a beating. She began to move towards Tsumaru's fallen form but her younger brother, Yuudai held her back from the shoulder.

Susumaru watched the exchange impassively beside Yuudai and Emi. 'I'd never have thought that one such as him would experience such anger in effect of the abuse of his human pet.' he thought critically. 'How weak he has become.'

Inunochi didn't look away from Sesshomaru's penetrating glare. She wasn't ashamed by what she did.

His eyes were wild, his body tense. She knew he was livid. He looked over each of them unsparingly before swooping over to Rin and picking her up her limp form into his arms in one fluid motion. "Inunochi follow me." he ordered as he began making his way along the hallway. He paused looking back at the other demons. "Do what you wish with that." he said referring to Tsumaru's bleeding form that was spread over the corridors floor. He turned back again, making his way towards the stairs, Inunochi following him obediently. He was going downstairs, to where the remedies to all the different types of poisons were. He ignored all the shocked looks he received by the members of the household as they passed through the main level of the palace.

'This will do nothing to help his image in their eyes.' thought Inunochi sourly, referring to the fact that her nephew was caring his injured ward in his arms.

It felt like eternity before they were making their way down the last set of stairs to the deepest level. He led the way into a moderately sized room with a very high ceiling that had shelving on every wall from the base to the ceiling. The shelving was divided into designated sizes of air locked drawers, each carrying a different herbal remedy to a different poison. In the center of the room was a medical pallet that was elevated a couple feet off the ground. Sesshomaru placed Rin on top of it before getting the needed remedy for the injuries that Tsumaru had inflicted. He got to work, mixing herbs together. "This Sesshomaru had trust in you." he said lightly, his back facing her, still working on the medicine.

"And now you don't because I helped Rin tap into her powers."

"Through force." he said sharply. "That was not a decision for you to make."

"If I hadn't you would have never gotten anywhere with her and you know that-"

"It was not your decision to make!" he repeated harshly, turning to face her. "You shall be punished for this."

"You do not have time for that Sesshomaru." she said lightly. "You may not have agreed with it but you know that my motives and goals were clear, and although you may not like how I went about it I still gained something from it. To distrust anymore people than you already do would be a grave mistake on your part."

"You did this deliberately behind my back."

"Because you would never have allowed it!!" she exclaimed. "You are very overprotective of Rin and you would have never allowed her to be pushed that far!!"

He glared at her, fire in his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it when Rin began to stir. She slowly came to. "Sesshomaru-sama…" she mumbled unintelligibly under her breath.

* * *

**Review Replies**** (will now be at the end of chapters rather than the beginning.)**

Mimi – glad to get another reviewer!

Seiko no Neko – I am so glad to get another reviewer! Hope that the long wait hasn't been that that awful!! Anyway hope you enjoyed it! You were right with Inunochi coming over.

ahnimals – thanks for the review. Yea I wanted Rin to have power, I thought it would make the plot a little more interesting, plus I think it would be better if she wasn't a normal helpless damsel in distress.

Rachelandthecupcakescrusades – thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it! Hope sesshy doesn't seem too out of character.

**OC Character Profiles; (along with useless background information about them)**

**Inunochi**** – she is the aunt of Sesshomaru. She is the younger sister of Toga (the father of Sesshomaru). She is by far the youngest of three children after Toga and Isamu (the latter may be introduced later on). The age difference between her and her older brothers is substantial. She is older than Sesshomaru but is far closer to his age than her brothers. When she was a newborn both her parents were both killed so she was mostly raised by her two brothers rather than her parents and in effect she had a very close relationship with them both and assisted them very much in upholding order in the West from birth. She is arrogant, bold, cold, cunning, aggravating, and takes divine pleasure in pissing the hell out of her nephew - Sesshomaru. She has little regard for humans and even less for half-breeds. The only exception to this is Midoriko whom she admits to have been particularly fond of. Despite her image she holds immense loyalty towards the Western Lands from her youth and because of that is now assisting Sesshomaru with upholding the order. She will be one of the major supporting characters to Rin and Sesshomaru. **

**Isamu****– The middle child. He is the younger brother of Toga and the older brother of Inunochi though he is far closer in age to Toga. He like his brother developed a love for humans and has in effect taken a human mate. As of now his whereabouts at the moment are unknown.**

**Akira****– A very well respected female soldier in Sesshomaru's army. She is one of the higher ranking demons, and is 2****nd**** for females after only her older half sister Chicka. She is a quarter human. She is very intrapersonal because she must defend her heritage. She is very reserved other than with Rin. She in well versed in spiritual powers and because of that was addressed by Sesshomaru to be Rin's instructor. She is fairly unemotional other than when provoked, after which she can turn lethal. She is extremely bright and is a tactician, a perfectionist. She has recently been matted to Yuudai, the second highest ranking demon in the army. She will be a strong supporting character to Rin and Sesshomaru.**

**Chicka**** – She is the older half sister of Akira, and is a pure demon and the highest ranking female. She has yet to be introduced but it seems that her relationship with her half-sister seems to be cordial. She is the long time mate of Susumaru, the highest ranking demon in the army. She will be a minor character, but her role will grow as the story hits its climax (which won't be for a while.)**

**Tsumaru ****(alias – Nekketsu) – He is the older brother of both Yuudai and Emi. He is of high rank in the military though is extremely disobedient and enjoys provoking others. His alias was given to him by Inunochi while she was his superior. He is extremely loyal to Inunochi, though still very intimidated. He is laidback and aloof. Doesn't care much for obedience (other than Inunochi) and is indifferent to Sesshomaru brining a human back to the West. He is somewhat immature as seen when he goes after Rin for no other reason than an order from Inunochi. He will be a consistent though not huge supporting character. **

**Yuudai ****– He is the younger brother of Tsumaru and older brother of Emi. He is fairly level headed and almost always keeps his cool. He appears to be loyal to the west. He normally abides by orders though when its conflicts with his personal beliefs he is unafraid to revolt. He is very down-to-earth and practical. He holds no ill will to humans though he still doesn't see them as anything special in them. He has recently been matted to Akira. He will be a consistent though not huge supporting character. **

**Emi ****– is the caretaker of Rin. She is the younger sister of Tsumaru and Yuudai. She is the most emotional of all the demons in a kind sense. She is like Yuudai in that she is down-to-earth and thinks indifferently towards humans as a race. She is very charming, and somewhat gossipy. She knows everything about everyone, and all the goings-on of the Western Lands. She is very enlightened and protective of her brothers as they are of her. She will be a consistent though still a minor supporting character. **

**Susumaru**** – is the highest ranking in the military. (Directly below the founding family. i.e. Inunochi and Sesshomaru) He is unemotional and strictly abides by all rules imposed upon the elites. He is matted to Chicka. He is very proud and confident. His disposition is very similar to Sesshomaru if he had never met Rin. He devoutly opposes Rin being there though outwardly shows respect to Sesshomaru, Inunochi and Rin. He doesn't agree with what is going on. He will become a minor supporting character as the story progresses.**

I am planning to maybe add in one more OC's of the Western Lands but otherwise this is going to be it for then entire fic. The only ones who will make major appearances will be Inunochi and Akira for the most part, the others will be fairly minor for the most part but are needed for latter so I wanted to at least introduce them.

**Other O.C.'s from other Lands **

**Lady Katsuo of the Southern Lands**** – she has yet to be introduced though she is set to be coronated at a ceremony in the following month. She has dodged many assassinations that have plagued her family for the past few years. Seven of her family members have been killed. She is of similar age to Sesshomaru and therefore is still considered relatively young. Her father was a friend of Toga's. **

She has been the only one to be introduced yet though there will be more. You won't meet any for a while (until they leave for the initiation) but you'll hear a bit about them in the next few chapters.

This story is a Rin Sesshomaru fic and therefore it is going to be mostly about them but I need a kind of conflict and because of that OC's are needed. I am going to add them in slowly, focusing on the West for a couple chapters before sprouting off into others. I will do my best to make it gradual.

**Okay here are the major characters that will be major throughout. **

**Main Characters **

Sesshomaru

Rin

Inunochi

Akira

**Secondary **

Susumaru (for half the fic)

Northern Lord

Yuudai

Eastern Lord

Southern Lady

Northern Ladies

Inuyasha & gang (possibly)

**Minor**

Other Western Land OC – Isamu, Tsumaru, Emi, Chicka

Other Lands OC

**Thanks for reading, **

**much love,**

**temariXshikamaruluva **


End file.
